


Nut

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: The Nutshack (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Fuckboy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: He was incredibly sloppy and rough, definitely inexperienced, but you loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this. What has my life come to. I'm writing NSFW Reader x Nutshack.

Your head pounded from the loud rave music, and you were sure your ears would be ringing afterwards. Other bodies, sweaty and probably inebriated, moshed around you. You threw your head back, laughter bubbling up from your chest as you swung your body round and round, bumping and brushing against the people around you. Normally you were more reserved, but the tequila was getting to your head and honestly, who cared? It was a party. 

However, you felt your feet growing sore and your legs getting fatigued. Quickly, you shimmied your way off the dance floor and into the more open bar and table area surrounding it. Wiping sweat from your forehead, you sat down at an empty table.

A typical person would consider the edifice run-down, but compared to the rest of the city, it was upscale. The lights flickered overhead and the tables were dusty. The windows were covered with cracks resembling spiderwebs. Or maybe they  _ were _ spiderwebs? Nobody knew, nobody cared. As long as there was booze, they were happy.

Tonight was a special party. The entire city had been invited, and it seemed a good half of it turned up. The facility was crowded. Even the bar area where you sat still had a considerable amount of people, albeit not nearly as many as the dance floor.

You let out a content sigh, enjoying the soft buzz of the alcohol in your brain and the fast-paced dance music. Your (e/c) eyes scanned over the waves of people. And then you saw him.

He was at a table right across from you, and your eyes locked at the same time. He was short, wearing a baggy black shirt and loose fitting sweatpants. A gray hat sat atop his head, facing sideways. He screamed fuckboy.

A grin spread across his face and he began to shuffle towards you. You watch with slight amusement as he drunkenly swaggering over to you, nearly tripping over his feet a few times.

“Hey baby,” he said, stopping right in front of you. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re sitting all alone.” 

You giggled. “Care to join me?”

“You know I do,” he practically toppled into the chair. “So, you from around here?” 

“I live here.”

“Duh, I knew that. Haha.” He shook his head. You raised your eyebrows with amusement. 

“What’s your name?” You asked, running your hand through your (h/c) locks. 

“Phil,” he answered excitedly. He raised his arms up, opening his chest. “Phil. I’m from the stone.” 

A snort. “Okay,  _ Phiiiiil _ ~” You teased. “I am _______. A pleasure.” You winked.

“Anything else you can pleasure?” His voice got lower, and you felt his warm, calloused fingers slide up your arm. 

“Hm?” You feigned ignorance.  
“I said,” he leaned over the table, breath hot and wet in your ear. “Anything else you’d care to pleasure, _______? Hmm?” You squeaked and went red as you felt his warm tongue slowly lick your earlobe. His fingers ghosted up your sides, stopping to rest on your shoulders. 

“You’re hot,” he confessed, pulling his face away. You felt him strip you with his eyes, making you feel even more embarrassed and vulnerable. 

Deciding you wanted your own piece of him, you moved your own hand up under his shirt, feeling his flesh underneath. Hardly any muscle, but you didn’t mind. He shivered at your touch, encouraging you to keep going until you stopped at his pecs. 

“Come around,” you ordered. Without the table in the way, you’d have more range of his body, and him yours. 

Phil obeyed immediately, crawling over the table and hopping down next to your feet with a loud “ha!”

“Pretty cool right? Yeah, I do parkour.” He bluffed. You giggled.

“You’re funny.”

“I know.” His hands were over you in an instant, and you moan loudly as you felt him slip them under your shirt and squeezing your bra. You clasped your legs together as you felt arousal begin to grow.

A low chuckle emitted from Phil as he squeezed his fingers under your bra, rubbing your nipples. He pressed his lips against your neck, biting and sucking. He was incredibly sloppy and rough, definitely inexperienced, but you loved it. You jerked in pain as he bit down particularly hard on your collarbone.

“Whoops, haha,” he laughed against your skin, sending shivers down your spine. The thrill was amazing. You were a mess in his arm. His fat fingers squeezed and pinched at your breasts, and his tongue was wet and slimy on your skin. You couldn’t wait to see all the hickeys you’d have tomorrow.

The arousal between your legs was growing unbearable, and you glanced around, suddenly remembering you were in a public party. It was too dim for you to see if anyone was staring, but who cared if they were.  _ Let them watch,  _ you thought with a wicked grin. And besides, there were probably tons of other couples doing much  _ lewder  _ things in the party right now.

“Phil, wait,” you said suddenly. You gently nudged him back. 

“What’s wrong ______?” He cocked his head, lips puffy from kissing. 

Looking him dead in the eye, you leaned forward, extending your hand and wrapping it around his crotch and  _ squeezing _ . Phil jerked and yelped.

“Gah! What the fuuu _ uuck _ !” His legs buckled with pleasure, making him flop down into the chair behind him. “Fuck!” He hissed. You licked your lips, getting up from your seat and moving to straddle him, his erection pressed against your inner thigh.

“Uh, shouldn’t we take our clothes off first?” He asked, looking around. “That’s how they do it in porn.”

“We don’t need to,” you whispered seductively into his ear. You pressed your lips against his cheeks. His skin was warm, almost burning hot. You connected your lips to his as he moved his hands up your your breasts, squeezing them through all the layers of fabric. So many layers. You wished you could peel it all off, but you didn’t want to go  _ that _ far in public.

You gave an experimental grind against his crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from the both of you. Hard, bright pleasure flashed through you. 

“Oh, oh my fucking god,” you panted, grinding more. Phil moaned loudly underneath you, bucking his hips up, his erection practically digging into your skin at this point. 

Your lips connected again in a sloppy, french kiss. You ran your tongue over his gums and teeth, poking and prodding at his own tongue. He barely moved it, probably not knowing exactly what to do. Yep, you were definitely sure he was a virgin at this point. Poor thing.

You hung onto him tightly, your nails digging deep into his shoulders. Phil’s eyes were scrunched up, mouth open in a perfect “o” shape as he squeezed your breasts, your hips, your legs, your  _ everything _ . 

You could feel yourself growing close to your climax. Your moves became sloppier, more rushed and you nibbled and sucked on Phil’s jaw. You pressed your tongue against his jugular, feeling the buzz of his pulse underneath you. 

“______!” Phil gasped, grip growing painfully tight on your legs. “Oh, ohmygod ohmygod ____, fuuuck!” He gave a hard thrust upwards, sending both of you over the edge at the same time. You two were a moaning, quivering mess for all to see. 

The afterglow left you feeling exhausted and more buzzed than before.

“Fuck,” you panted, getting off him. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Phil lay there limp in the seat. You thought he had fainted until he gasped loudly and jerked upright.

“Uh,” his cheeks were bright red. “Holy fuck, that was awesome.” His eyes twinkled and he smiled from ear to ear. “Let’s do that again!”

“I’d rather not,” you sighed. The arousal was completely gone now, and fatigue was weighing your body down. The realization that you just frotted with a stranger slowly sunk in. Yes, Phil was attractive, but not somebody you’d want to see again after a one night stand. The alcohol had worn off and you were left with nothing but a desire to go to your apartment and sleep.

“Why not? Holy fuck, that felt amazing!” He burst out laughing, ignoring the gross wet spot on his pants were he nutted.

You checked your phone. It was almost 1 AM. 

“I had fun,” you said truthfully, kissing Phil on the lips again. “But I have to go. See you later, Phil.” 

“Wait!” He grabbed your arm. “Can we meet again? Please?” You opened your mouth, almost saying yes. But you stopped yourself. This was merely a sexual experience spurred on by alcohol and the fact you hadn’t slept with anyone in almost a month, leaving you thirsty for pretty much anyone. A quick fuck, like the one you just had, was all you needed to calm your hormones.

And now that the euphoria was dying down, you felt Phil growing less and less attractive by the minute. There were so many better men out there than him. 

“See you around,” was all you said, jerking your hand out of his grasp and rushing out into the cold night. The path to your apartment was illuminated by the streetlamps, and you quickly went onward, never looking back.


End file.
